Naughty or Nice
by tayababy
Summary: It's Christmas time, and JJ and Dave are spending their first together as an engaged couple. Written for the Chit Chat round 6, Gift Exchange for ilovetvalot. Fits in with my other stories


_**Naughty or Nice**_

**This was written for the Chit Chat Christmas Fic Gift Exchange. Lucky me pulled the legendary **_**ilovetvalot**_**. Her prompts were JJ/Rossi, the song O Holy Night; a warm fireplace, smell of cinnamon, and a present. Tracia, I hope this meets your expectations.**

**This is my first attempt at smut, and I hope I've done it well. This also fits in with my Scrapbook/Dominoes 'verse. Many thanks to monkeywand, my new friend, for the beta!**

_December 2012_

The smell of cinnamon was in the air as Jennifer Jareau, soon to be Rossi, padded barefoot out of Dave's kitchen into the living room, a plate of cinnamon cookies in her hands. She was wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts, a blood red one to match the season.

"God, Jennifer," Dave breathed when he saw her. He was lying comfortably on the fur rug in front of the warm fireplace, naked except for the mink blanket over his lower half. "You're so beautiful."

Jen smiled at her fiancé and placed the plate of cookies on the table by the fire. She leaned over to kiss him, letting the front of the shirt she was wearing flop open, giving Dave a secret view of her perfectly rounded breasts. "If you're nice, there's more where that came from," she promised.

Dave smiled. "But what if I've been naughty?" he smirked.

"Naughty boys get coal in their stockings," she whispered huskily in his ear. "To get your present, you have to prove you've been a good boy."

Dave watched as Jen stood up and walked over to the stereo on the far wall. She pulled a CD from the nearby rack and put it into the player, scrolling through the tracks until the one she wanted. Dave looked at her quizzically, and when the opening strands of _O Holy Night_ began to echo throughout his living room, he stood up.

"Care to dance?" he offered his hand to his fiancé, letting the blanket drop to the ground, and Jennifer smiled. "You can lose the shirt, too."

"Or you could do it for me."

Moving their bodies slowly to the music, David ran his hands up Jennifer's arms over the cotton blend to the buttons, and slowly unbuttoned his way down, all the time kissing her neck slowly. Their bodies swayed slowly to the music, and it wasn't long until Dave's red shirt dropped to the ground, pooling over the blanket he had also dropped.

"Cara, you're so damn beautiful," he muttered into her neck, placing butterfly kisses over her right shoulder and down her arm. She threw her head back and stretched her neck, wanting him to kiss as much skin as possible. "So perfect."

She ran her hands up and down his back, her fingers finding the contours of his muscles easily. Her strong fingernails gently followed, making him sharply breathe in as she did so. "I love you, David, so much."

Dave dropped his mouth to encase one perfectly peaked nipple, rolling it between his lips before moving to the other. He trailed his hands down her back and then up her front, stopping only to caress her milky white breasts, before dropping one hand to the apex of her thighs. His fingers tangled themselves in the blonde curls, barely touching her skin. He moved his lips from her nipples to her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips to begin the battle for dominance.

The moans of pleasure she was making when his fingers slipped down her wet slit were immediately swallowed by his mouth, but turned to groans when he began to roll her swollen clit between his thumb and forefinger.

"You're so wet, Cara," he muttered into her mouth.

"It's all for you," she moaned in response. "Always for you; only for you." She arched her back, pushing her pelvis into his hand, forcing his fingers to press against her sensitive button harder, but he pulled away.

"Nah ah, Cara," he chastised her. "Patience."

Jen ran her own hands across the front of his body, tracing the outlines of his muscles with her fingers until she reached his throbbing cock. She rubbed her fingers over the straining head, coasting her fingertips in his pre-cum, before moving her hand slowly up and down his thick shaft.

"Ah, Jen, stop teasing me," he moaned, moving his mouth away from hers to suck again on her neck.

"Then you stop teasing me," she replied, once again pushing her pelvis into his hand.

Dave wrapped his other arm around her lower back, using the hold to lower her back down to the fur rug he had been previously resting on. "Tell me what you want, Bella." He positioned himself on top of her, moving his hand to oh so slowly trace down her slit, around her slick opening and back up to the bundle of nerves. He pressed down, sending shivers up her spine and she moaned loudly.

"Dave, I want you inside me."

"Louder, Bella."

"I need you inside me, Dave," she moaned. "Preferably before I explode."

Dave smiled and kissed her soundly, thrusting himself inside her as he did so. His mouth swallowed the scream that escaped her lips, and he couldn't help but think how he wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of their lives.

Jen arched her back to both push her breasts harder into his chest and angle her pelvis for maximum pleasure.

"Damn it, Jen, you're killing me here," he murmured, moving his mouth to her neck, thrusting so he hit her cervix, causing her to scream again.

"Oh, David, I'm close, I'm so close," she whispered breathlessly. Jen felt herself nearing the edge of the cliff, but was just far enough away that she couldn't fall. "Harder, Dave."

He could feel lines of sweat running down his muscular back and saw a thin layer glistening on his lover's body. The smell of the cinnamon cookies was still in the air, and was almost intoxicating combined with the smell of their passion. He couldn't help but moving his lips back to hers just to taste her again, trying to smother the noises growing progressively louder that were still escaping from her mouth.

"How close are you?" he whispered, feeling her walls beginning to clamp around him. "Should I go faster? Harder?"

"I'm so close, David," she moaned into his mouth. "I'm almost there…" she voice pitch went higher and higher as she approached the edge of the cliff, waiting to fall. "Harder, please," she begged.

Dave could feel her walls start to clench around him, and her thighs start to shake, and that was when he knew she was close. He started thrusting his hips faster, dropping a hand between them to flick his thumb across her swollen clit.

Moments later, she was screaming his name in ecstasy as she came hard, and it only egged him on more. Dave kept thrusting, flicking her clit with his finger harder. Jen barely had time to come down from her first orgasm before she felt another one start.

This one built faster and faster, and Dave had to force himself not to come before she did. They didn't have to wait long, his long, uneven thrusts bringing her to the point of no return quickly, and as she tumbled over the edge, she dragged him with her.

They dropped down on the bearskin rug, their bodies glistening with sweat and chests heaving. Dave rolled off Jennifer, nestling her body into the side of his, and closed his eyes.

"Wow," she breathed. "I can't move. Best sex ever, by the way."

"Aren't you glad we handed Henry off to Garcia this morning?" Dave asked.

"What a way to break the mood, Rossi," Jen slapped his chest. "But yes, he certainly would have killed the mood."

They lay there in silence, listening to the other's heartbeat slowly return to its normal rhythm, their breathing evening out with it.

"I love you, Jen," Dave whispered eventually, breaking the silence.

"I love you, too, Dave."

Unbeknownst to both of them, the first snow of the season began to lightly fall outside the frosted window as the clock ticked over to midnight, December 25, putting the proverbial icing on the cake.

Dave sighed. "This is going to be the best Christmas I've had in a very long time."

JJ couldn't help but agree.


End file.
